Find You
by AlyssaNight
Summary: She was smart, beautiful, cunning and of course dangerous. Rosemarie Hathaway was a wonder to everyone around her especially to Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri Belikov is a police officer and someone from Rose's past. When their paths cross and a murder is pinned onto Lissa and Rose gets tied in, Dimitri tries his best to bring down them both down and Rose's fathers secret organization.AH


**Longer summary:**

She was smart, beautiful, cunning and of course dangerous. Rosemarie Hathaway was a wonder to everyone around her especially to Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri Belikov was in the Army and later became a police officer. When their paths cross and a murder is pinned onto Lissa and Rose gets tied in, Dimitri tries his best to bring down them both down. Not only them but also Rose's father's secret organization. What will happen? Will Lissa be brought down for murder? Will Rose risk everything just to save Lissa and her father? What about Dimitri? AH, OOC, AU

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Here is my new story! I hope you all enjoy it. Dimitri is 18 in this chapter specifically and Rose is 17.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Academy. Everything written in this story is from my own figment of imagination based off of Richelle Mead's creation. She owns everything, including the bae Dimitri. *CRIES*

* * *

***WARNING-SLIGHT LEMON***

**RPOV**

_4 years earlier…_

"You know Dimitri…we really shouldn't be meeting each other in these circumstances," I whisper in his ear.

Dimitri groans underneath me as I blow some air into his ear and catch his ear lobe between my lips. I feel his hands grip my hips and pull me down closer to him. We both knew we shouldn't be going this far. We have always been attracted to each other despite us sparring with each other often. We've always tried avoiding each other but you know what they say…opposites attract. To most people we hated each other but…when he was your neighbor and the only person who was your real friend, then how you can you avoid him.

I don't know how long it has been since Dimitri has been over at my house and how many moments we've had together. He was my first friend, my first kiss…and my first lover. This is the moment. The moment everything changes. This time everything went too far. We've done this before. We would make out on his bed and recently it has been getting very hot and heavy.

Dimitri was leaving me. He was leaving to join the Army and would be leaving to basic training in a few weeks. I was scared. I was alone. I wanted love but that scared me more than having to say goodbye to Dimitri.

My thoughts were stopped when Dimitri flips us over and begins to kiss my neck. I moan into his shoulder as he begins to nibble on the spot behind my ear. Oh Lord, does he know how to drive a girl crazy with his lips.

"I know we shouldn't Roza but I know I would regret it if I didn't come to you tonight," Dimitri says.

Tears pricked my eyes and I willed for no tears to come running down my cheeks. I could not and will not cry for him or in front of him.

"But you were so happy with Tasha-"I started to say until Dimitri cut me off.

"Roza, stop," He lifts himself up just a bit to look into my eyes and cups my cheek with one of his hands.

"There is nothing going on with Tasha. Nothing will ever happen between me and her. She is nothing to me. She is nothing compared to you. She is not you Roza. She is not the girl I am in love with. The girl who is right underneath me and giving me her undying attention. You are the one I love Roza. You are the girl of my dreams, the girl I have loved ever since we were kids. I love you."

Tears run down my face as I take in the words he just said. I turn my face into his palm and I couldn't believe the words that came out my mouth next.

"I love you too Dimitri. You've always had my heart since day one. You were always the one I loved. You were always the one I wanted. I love you so much that it scares me," I say as he presses our foreheads together, his breathing matching my own.

"Oh Roza. No one will ever love you as much as I love you. You are mine. Forever." Dimitri whispers against my lips.

"And always," I whisper back before I press my lips against his as if it was our last kiss.

This was the moment. This was the moment we would never look back. This was the moment I will never regret. This is the moment when I knew he was mine. All mine. This was the moment I will always treasure.

Dimitri kisses me softly at first and then more roughly as he sinks his fingers into my hair. I moan against his lips as I push my hips against his front. I could feel his huge member pressing against my front and god was it huge. We manage to take off our shirts without breaking our kiss and I felt Dimitri fumbling with the back of my bra so I sit up and help him take it off. I laugh as he kisses my neck and he peels down the straps of my bra and throws it across the room. He leans back and stares at me, just me. Bare to him and only for him to see. Just having him look at me that way, made me bring my arms to cover my chest. Dimitri stops me before I could even full cover myself.

"No Roza. Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful and you should not be ashamed of your body at all." Dimitri tells me before he attacks my lips with a full blown kiss.

I kicked off my jeans from my ankles and Dimitri throws his and mine over his shoulder. We were in sync with each other as we both got rid of the last barriers holding us back. He starts kissing my neck and lower as he slowly takes off my panties and without one glance at it he throws it across the room. I arch my back as he starts to massage my boobs and oh Lord did it feel good. It was even better when he puts his mouth on one of them and sucks on my nipple while his other hand massages the other. He switches back and forth between each breast and I felt as if the whole room was spinning.

"Dimitri…"I sighed. In a futile grasp to pull down his boxers, Dimitri pulls down his boxers. Can someone praise the Lord for the sight I am given in front of me? Dimitri was…well huge. And huge was an understatement.

His cock was the first one I had ever seen and boy was it a sight. It was so long and I'll be honest, I was worried that he wasn't going to be able to fit inside me. It was so hard and erect. I just wanted to get on my knees in front of him and wrap my lips around the tip. I wanted to swirl my tongue against the tip-

"Do you see something you like my Roza?" Dimitri interrupts my thoughts and begins to chuckle.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I spoke. "God you're huge!"

My hand flew straight to my mouth as I realized what I had said. Dimitri just throws his head back and laughs at what I said. I feel myself going red as I just realized that I gave him a huge ego boost. No one laughs at Rosemarie Hathaway, not even Mr. Dimitri Belikov here. Instead of hitting him I throw myself at him latching my lips onto his in the process.

* * *

**Cliffhanger mwahaha! Sorry I had to do it. Shoutout to fleursdemoncoeur for being my new beta since my last beta flaked on me! Constructive criticism only please, no rude feedback. Tell me how you feel and what you think will happen. **

**REVIEW.**


End file.
